


Vuoto

by AkaneMikael



Series: Oscurità [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, M/M, POV Draco, post books
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'C’è una fine per il vuoto che una persona è in grado di sopportare?'Draco è riuscito a risollevarsi con le sue sole forze, ha ripulito il proprio nome, ora ricopre un ruolo di prestigio dopo molta fatica per risalire la china, si è anche sposato, ha un figlio che va ad Hogwarts, ha coperto il marchio del mangiamorte. Ma l'oscurità non lo abbandona mai, il vuoto non finisce mai. In queste condizioni incontra un Harry adulto che è l'ombra di sé. Perché Harry è ora chiamato 'l'eroe scomparso'? Che fine ha fatto? Cosa gli è successo?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oscurità [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944664
Kudos: 1





	Vuoto

**Author's Note:**

> non scrivo drarry da un secolo, poi un giorno mi è venuta su una scena di loro due da adulti, l’ho scritta e poi mi sono chiesta come fossero arrivati lì. Così ho scritto anche quello. Questa è una serie drarry composta da cinque shot, ambientata dopo i libri. Draco ed Harry sono adulti, ho cercato di rispettare quanto scritto nell’epilogo ma ammetto che non leggo le interviste della Rowling e a parte ciò che ha detto sull’intercessione di Harry per Draco, non so altro. In questa serie loro due sono adulti così come li immagino io, in un contesto plausibile, con un’evoluzione plausibile, che tiene in considerazione un fattore in particolare. Ciò che hanno vissuto è terribile ed anche se hanno provato a fare famiglia e condurre vite normali, è impossibile che non siano stati segnati. Questa è dal pov di Draco, la prossima sarà da quello di Harry. Foto e fan art sono presi dal web e sono degli aventi diritti. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# VUOTO

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco5.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/harry4.jpg)

_“Non c’erano altro che silenziose ritrattazioni  
E le famiglie supplicavano: “Non guardare in quell’armadio  
C’è molto più male che bene, non so come sia arrivato qui”  
C’era qualcosa che mio padre aveva bruciato dentro di me  
Venti ore di eternità ad Homestake  
“Puoi andare ovunque ma sei del luogo da cui provieni”.  
Ragazzino, sei maledetto dai miei antenati  
Non c’è altro che oscurità e agonia  
Non solo posso vedere, ma mi hai impedito di battere le palpebre  
Lascia che ti guardi da vicino come un ricordo  
Lascia che ti stringa sopra tutta la miseria  
Lasciami aprire gli occhi ed essere felice di essere arrivato qui.”  
[/ The Silence - Manchester Orchestra /](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nE0S_Dq4tE)_

Vuoto.   
C’è una fine per il vuoto che una persona è in grado di sopportare?  
E forse non si parla più di sopportare, perché realmente una persona riesce a tenere all’infinito. Si parla più di punto di non ritorno.   
C’è una fine al vuoto che una persona può portare in sé prima che non torni più?   
Da piccolo pensavo che mio padre fosse Dio, volevo solo essere come lui, da grande mi immaginavo un grande mago oscuro coi capelli lunghi ed un portamento fiero, a ricoprire una carica importante all’interno del Ministero, il potere in mano, quel potere che incute terrore a tutti quelli che incrocio.   
Poi ho capito che per lui non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Così il vuoto è iniziato. Era tardi quando me ne sono reso conto, perché in realtà ci ho provato tanto prima di capirlo.   
Il vuoto è come un cancro in metastasi, ma il cancro prima o poi ti uccide e tutto quanto finisce. Il vuoto no.   
Il vuoto è una voragine che non ha fine, anche quando pensi che peggio di così non possa essere. È sempre peggio.  
C’è sempre un peggio.   
Per mia madre invece ero io un dio, lei mi adorava, mi dava tutto. Ero la persona più importante, anche se stavo diventando un mostro, per lei ero bellissimo. Ma questo troppo amore non mi ha aiutato dal non diventare una terribile persona, una persona che non riesco nemmeno a guardare allo specchio senza vomitare.   
Forse un amore sbagliato, forse troppo, non lo so, ma quel vuoto ora è incolmabile.   
Guardo la mia immagine riflessa allo specchio mezzo appannato per la doccia appena fatta.   
I capelli corti e bagnati sono spettinati, quasi bianchi come lo sono sempre stati. Me li pettino all’indietro, mentre il resto del corpo in forma perfetta, pallido e liscio, riflette con un viso schifato.   
Evito di guardare il braccio dove ho coperto il marchio con un tatuaggio. Non c’è verso di toglierlo con nessun incantesimo né altro, ma l’ho ricoperto di inchiostro nero. Sotto questa fascia nera che avvolge il mio avambraccio, c’è il suo marchio, il marchio del mangiamorte.   
Per mio padre sono diventato morte io stesso, non so se ero abbastanza.   
Forse alla fine di tutto quell’orrore se ne è pentito ed ha cercato di salvarmi, insieme a mia madre. Non lo so. Ormai è tardi.  
Non sono più in grado di amare e non credo di esserlo realmente mai stato. 

Esco dal bagno pronto per andare a lavoro, passo la cucina dove mia moglie nemmeno mi guarda, non lo faccio nemmeno io. Non dico che esco, non la saluto, non ci sono più cenni di alcun tipo. Non ce ne sono mai stati.  
Dopo la guerra noi maghi oscuri legati alla parte sbagliata abbiamo faticosamente raccolto i cocci e abbiamo cercato di ricostruirci. Io sono stato processato e assolto per crimini di guerra grazie ad Harry Potter che ha messo una buona parola per me e mia madre, non l’ho mai ringraziato, ma quando l’ho visto ci siamo salutati. Quello era il mio grazie, spero l’abbia capito. A mio padre non è andata così bene, ma penso sia giusto così.  
Tutti i mangiamorte sono finiti ad Azkaban.   
Noi maghi caduti in disgrazia siamo riusciti faticosamente a rimetterci in piedi partendo dal basso, io e Pansy abbiamo unito le forze per farcela, ci siamo sposati per questo, abbiamo fatto un figlio perché è così che si fa, ma non c’è mai stato amore.   
Dopotutto non so amare.   
Per lei credo sia più o meno lo stesso, non saprei.  
Stiamo insieme per necessità, ma ora che faticosamente sono stato promosso ad un ruolo di prestigio e che sto ripulendo il mio nome, il nome di Draco Malfoy, non ho più bisogno di lei.   
Mio figlio è ad Hogwarts, sta bene là da solo senza di noi, senza di me. Non lo rovinerò come mio padre ha rovinato me. Farà le sue scelte da solo senza una mia minima influenza. Se sceglierà da solo, andrà tutto bene.  
Avevo paura che non sarebbe stato accettato ad Hogwarts per colpa mia, ma alla fine si sono dimostrati i classici buoni della situazione come speravo, perciò appena lui è entrato lì, io e Pansy abbiamo capito che ce l’avevamo fatta e potevamo stare tranquilli. Abbiamo smesso di fingere e sforzarci di far funzionare una famiglia di esigenza quale era la nostra. Il resto è arrivato alla mia promozione nell’agenzia magica in cui lavoro.   
Ripenso a me da piccolo, al primo anno di scuola. Dopotutto io volevo solo essere amico di Harry Potter, ma visto che mio padre lo odiava, ho iniziato ad odiarlo anche io. Anche se poi non sapevo perché dovevo, non sapevo perché lo odiavo. Era così e basta. E poi era tardi per rimediare. Non trovavo alcun senso nel rimediare. Anche Harry mi odiava, perciò era tempo perso.   
Così ora, vuoto come lo sono sempre stato, vado a lavoro dopo che con grande fatica sono salito di ruolo in ruolo fino ad ottenere qualcosa che mi appartiene di più.   
Dirigere è sempre stato ciò che volevo, non per essere come mio padre, ma per dimostrare che anche io valgo. E valgo se ottengo prestigio. Nella mia testa funziona così.   
Non lo faccio perché mi piace. Lo faccio perché sono capace e ci vedo del riscatto. 

Odio passare tra i babbani, ma a volte per lavoro devo farlo. Anche se sono un dirigente, purtroppo certi compiti spettano a me, così oggi sono qua fra loro, schifato.  
Ho usato certe pratiche babbane per necessità, non ne vado fiero, ma dopo la guerra ho capito che a volte bisogna scendere a compromessi.  
Non ho mai odiato qualcuno perché lo odiassi io, non c’è mai stato motivo per odiare, per me. Odiavo solo ciò che odiava mio padre. Lui odiava i babbani, perciò questo odio, così come quello per Harry Potter, è diventato parte di me.   
È difficile da estirpare, però piano piano ci sto riuscendo. Non mi interessa farlo realmente. Sto bene anche lontano da loro a disprezzarli senza ragione, ma dopo che sono finito quasi in prigione per colpa di un odio che non ho mai compreso, cerco di andarci piano.   
Detto questo, meno sto fra loro e meglio è.   
Oggi sono al centro della loro città davvero troppo umida alla ricerca di un indirizzo e di alcune persone poichè devo riscuotere dei debiti davvero consistenti. Per alcuni devo metterci la faccia io, un pezzo grosso, e terrorizzarli. Sono bravo in questo.   
Ridacchio malefico, devo dire che spaventare la gente è comunque un po’ una vocazione, anche se comunque anche questa è una delle cose che facevo perché pensavo che mio padre le apprezzasse. Ma la sensazione che ho quando li terrorizzo mi piace, mi inebria. E non mi importa molto se non va bene. Non va bene per chi, per cosa? Per la società che mi odia e mi reputa comunque un mangiamorte che trama nell’ombra? Per amici che non ho? Un figlio che non sa nemmeno il suono della mia voce, a momenti?   
Non ho nessuno da compiacere.   
Mi fermo davanti all’indirizzo ricevuto.  
Dei maghi pieni di debiti che si nascondono fra i babbani, sono davvero patetici.   
Metto via la mappa magica che mi ha permesso di arrivare qua e suono il campanello schifato, qua sa tutto di sudicio.   
Il palazzo in cui vive questo qui è orribile e cadente, non voglio rimanere qua un minuto di troppo.   
Quando sento la maniglia girare, prendo la bacchetta facendo cura di non essere visto, poi appena la porta si apre io entro spingendolo con un braccio, la bacchetta puntata al suo collo. In un istante sono dentro e lo appoggio contro la porto, gli blocco il corpo usando la forza e... e mi paralizzo.  
A pochi centimetri dal mio viso ci sta quello di Harry Potter che non vedevo dal primo giorno di scuola di mio figlio, alla stazione dei treni.   
Lui, i suoi capelli spettinati ed incolti come la barba trascurata sul suo viso, la sua cicatrice a saetta sulla fronte che si intravede, i suoi occhiali.  
Ed i suoi occhi verdi.   
Lo stomaco mi si chiude in una morsa acuta, esito per lo shock e lui mi allontana facendomi saltare malamente dall’altra parte dell’appartamento, in mano la sua bacchetta, la posizione di combattimento, pronto ad attaccarmi. Io alzo subito le mani in segno di resa tenendo la bacchetta col pollice contro il palmo, ma senza l’intenzione di impugnarla ed usarla.   
\- Ehi ehi, non sono qua per un duello. Non sapevo che eri tu! - Dico subito mentre la strana sensazione dovuta all’averlo rivisto così da vicino ed improvvisamente, contrasta con quella dell’essere stato buttato gambe all’aria in un attimo.  
È davvero forte lo stronzo. Come lo è sempre stato. Peccato che ormai il suo nome sia letteralmente sparito dal mondo della magia se non per le storie che si raccontano sulle sue gesta eroiche.  
Harry Potter è l’eroe scomparso, tutti lo idolatrano, ma nessuno sa più che fine abbia fatto. Ed ora eccolo qua, davanti a me in una bettola oscena babbana nelle sembianze di un barbone, quasi.   
Che spettacolo!   
Eroe decaduto è il termine che mi viene in mente, appena lo guardo in faccia realizzo che sta male, male dentro, male in un modo che solo chi sta male come lui può riconoscere.   
E in un momento capisco che da questo incontro, noi ne usciremo cambiati. Forse in meglio. Spero.   
Harry capisce che davvero non voglio duellare e che non lo cercavo per quello, così abbassa la bacchetta che però tiene in mano pronto ad usarla.   
Circospetto e ancora ansimante mi si avvicina cauto e mi tende la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi.   
Guardo la sua mano ed un flash mi torna alla mente con la portata di un fulmine. Io e lui al primo giorno di scuola, quando gli ho teso la mano sulle scale e lui l’ha rifiutata decidendo di stare con quei due perdenti e non con me.   
Se in quel momento lui avesse preso la mia mano quante cose sarebbero andate diverse? Come sarebbe ora la nostra storia? La nostra vita?  
Eppure guardaci, non sembra sia andata gran che bene, credo.   
Forse poteva andare meglio, magari lui mi avrebbe trascinato in un sentiero migliore, più felice. O forse io l’avrei portato ancor più alla deriva.  
Forse ora il mondo sarebbe in mano a Voldemort, se lui mi fosse diventato amico quel giorno.  
In un istante penso questo, mentre lo ricordo, e mi riscuoto prendendo la sua mano ora, nel presente, come lui non fece con la mia.  
Mi sento strano e credo che ci pensi anche lui, dei brividi ci percorrono mentre mi tira su. Una volta in piedi mi ricompongo lasciandogliela. Non credo di avergliela mai presa, la mano. Credo sia realmente la prima volta.  
In qualche modo è la mia nemesi, ma è vero? Io non sono mai stato la sua, la sua era Voldemort e forse il mondo intero, non saprei. Io invece mi sono concentrato su di lui, per tutti gli anni scolastici. Come se rovinare lui fosse tutto ciò che di meglio potevo fare.   
Eppure credo che non lo sia mai stato. Non era lui la mia nemesi, ero io. E forse ognuno è la propria nemesi.  
Forse la vita è una continua lotta fra ciò che siamo e ciò che abbiamo dentro. Fra il nostro io buono e quello cattivo.   
Chi sono io? Cosa sono?   
\- Malfoy... che flash! Ti mancavano i litigi con me? - Harry cerca di riprendersi scherzando, ma gli riesce male perché l’ironia non gli arriva nemmeno alla bocca, figurati agli occhi. Non c’è l’ombra della leggerezza e lo riguardo in un secondo momento nel suo aspetto trascurato e scialbo, istintivamente arriccio naso e bocca in maniera schifata senza farlo apposta. A questo punto lui scoppia realmente a ridere. Forse ride così per la prima volta da molto, non so perché ma ho questa impressione.   
\- Che spettacolo, eh? - Fa lui schernendosi da solo. A questo punto me ne rendo conto ed inebetito ridacchio un po’ accorgendomi che inizio a rilassarmi ed il cuore si calma.   
Il cuore si calma.  
Mi ero agitato.  
Non mi capitava da una vita.   
Cazzo, da quanto non mi capitava?   
È bastato rivedere Harry. Non può di certo essere un caso visto che sono sempre stato ossessionato da lui...   
\- Potter, che diavolo ci fai qua? Cercavo un certo William Nelson che è indebitato fino al collo e si è messo nei guai in modo molto serio. Non dirmi che sei tu in incognito... - Non mi stupirebbe nemmeno visti tutti i guai che ha sempre fatto sia ad Hogwarts che fuori. Harry mette via la bacchetta e scuote la testa.   
\- Will è un conoscente che mi fa stare qua, ma non ci vive... in realtà non so come lo puoi trovare... -   
Spiega lui cercando di mettere a posto questa latrina. Lo fa comunque male, prendendo le cose dal divano e dal pavimento e buttandole in quello che credo sia il bagno.   
Se lo sogna che mi siedo qua da qualche parte. Mi raddrizzo e metto via anche io la mia bacchetta, cercando di dimenticare la figura di merda che ho fatto prima quando mi ha fatto volare via.   
\- Non hai un modo per contattarlo? Devo trovarlo e fargli il culo. - Lo dico in modo molto schietto e diretto, lui fa un ghigno e va verso la cucina che non voglio nemmeno guardare, deve essere peggio del bagno.   
\- Sinceramente è lui che trova me quando gli serve. - Sospiro spazientito. - Vuoi un caffè? - è strano fare questo per noi. Qualcosa di civile, fra uomini che non hanno dei trascorsi, cose che si fanno fra persone normali. Noi non abbiamo mai avuto un rapporto normale, non ci siamo mai offerti caffè.   
Non gli ho nemmeno detto a voce grazie per avermi salvato il culo da Azkaban. Beh non l’ho ringraziato nemmeno quella volta nella stanza delle necessità. Lui lo sa che gli sono comunque grato, dai... non serve che glielo dica!   
\- No, grazie. - Rispondo schifato all’idea che mi faccia il caffè in quel cesso. Lui ridacchia sulla soglia, le braccia conserte, una spalla appoggiata allo stipite, la maglietta sgualcita che gli sta anche un po’ stretta. È troppo magro, come sempre. Si capisce. Però si è fatto un po’ più robusto e muscoloso di com’era da ragazzino.  
\- Sono in grado di farti un caffè decente, sai? - A questo punto, visto che provochi, te la cerchi. Seccato entro di prepotenza nella cucina e come sospettavo è inguardabile. Forse contava sul fatto che non entrassi.   
\- Vuoi avvelenarmi? - Chiedo schifato, lui ride di nuovo e credo sia la seconda volta da tempo.   
\- Sono passati quei tempi, Malfoy! - Risponde divertito rimanendo dove è, io sospiro sempre più spazientito e alla fine non resisto, tiro fuori la bacchetta e con un incantesimo facilissimo, ripulisco tutto con un flash abbagliante che lascia tutto immacolato ed in ordine.   
Harry si volta del tutto e fa cadere le braccia incredulo.   
\- Ma Draco, non serviva! Potevi andartene se non volevi contaminarti! - A questa sua sparata spontanea rido io e per me è decisamente la prima volta da sempre.   
Mentre lo faccio un brivido mi percorre, mi risuona il mio nome, ‘Draco’, che non credo abbia mai pronunciato. Gli è venuto spontaneo così come l’invito ad andarmene.   
\- Eri così insistente che ho avuto pietà di te. Questo è un regalo per il disturbo, se vedi quel pezzente di Nelson, chiamami per favore. - Dico gentilmente senza intenzione di prendere quel caffè che effettivamente avrei voluto accettare.   
Esco dalla cucina e gli lascio il mio biglietto da visita magico nel ripiano all’ingresso. Lui mi segue perplesso.   
\- Guarda che il caffè te lo faccio, tanto ormai hai pulito tutto... - Dice lui come se fosse semplice e normale una cosa simile fra noi.   
Io lo guardo pensandoci. Lo voglio quel caffè da lui, voglio sapere che ci fa qua in un appartamento fra i babbani nascosto come un criminale. Voglio sapere che lavoro fa. Che fine ha fatto la sua amatissima famiglia. Voglio sapere perché è l’ombra di sé stesso e perché sta male.  
Ma mi sento a disagio a fare qualcosa di così normale con lui, così scuoto la testa rigido e con un colpo di bacchetta apro la porta senza intenzione di usare le mani. Lui fa un risolino seguendomi ancora.   
\- Tienilo per la prossima volta. - Rispondo andandomene con l’amaro in bocca e la voglia di fermarmi.   
Non lo so perché, ma abbiamo riso insieme e siamo stati bene in quel lasso di tempo. Ne sono certo.   
Una volta fuori dal palazzo, mi fermo un attimo prima di andarmene, per catturare la sensazione strana.  
Per un momento mi sono sentito vivo, come a casa. Come se rifare le cose che facevamo una volta, litigare e pizzicarci, fosse quello che mi piaceva fare. Dopotutto lo facevamo perché ci piaceva, non perché ci odiavamo davvero o chissà che. Non l’ho preso di mira perché lo valutavo la causa dei miei mali o il mio modo di riscattarmi. L’ho preso di mira semplicemente perché mi piaceva ed ora è così semplice e chiara, la cosa, che è sconvolgente.   
Mi è piaciuto tornare ad insultarlo, questo continuo gioco cattivo fra noi che oggi è stato uno scherzo. Quello che forse in qualche modo era sempre stato.   
Chissà se lui mi pensa.  
Chissà se lui prova le stesse cose.   
Perché diavolo si nasconde qua?   
Voglio sapere, dannazione. Voglio sapere tutto.   
Ma mentre lo penso, me ne vado.  
Chissà se mi chiamerà. 


End file.
